


Persona Profile: M'ila on gold Ninneth

by Eleanor Green (eldestmuse)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Wings over Igen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldestmuse/pseuds/Eleanor%20Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly an Ista goldrider, M'ila moves to Igen Weyr.<br/>Status: Reserved by Cally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona Profile: M'ila on gold Ninneth

M'ila is a short woman, about 4’10, with curly red hair typically worn braided close to her skull. Despite her stature, she has given herself over to fat, just short of the obesity that would make it impossible to fight Thread. Naturally stocky and muscular in a farmcrafter sort of way, in the last few years she has overindulged considerably. She is given to wearing comfortable skirts and dresses, except when fighting thread, though in her youth she affected a more utilitarian style.

Her dragon Ninneth is a massive dragon, large even for a gold, in contrast to her short rider although in mirror to her recent eating habits. Nineth's color is fairly dull, almost brassy. Though for a long time Vivoth was as demanding and vain as any gold could be, in more recent years she has become subdued and withdrawn, in reaction to her rider’s distress.

Once upon a time, M'ila was vivacious, hard-working, and well-liked. She was able to balance people’s wants and needs and keep everyone happy. She was caring, loving, and a good administrator. Now, her primary defining trait is apathy. All of the life seems drained from her and her depression and loneliness is very deep. Little rouses her from it, and only her intense love of her dragon keeps her going through the motions.

M'ila, born Mellira 39 turns ago, is a holdbred girl from a small cothold in the territory of Nerat Hold. Her parents and older brother died to disease when she was about fifteen. Dragonriders found her and her remaining siblings on sweep. M'ila was taken to the Weyr as a potential goldrider, as there was a golden egg on the sands, and her brothers were fostered at the main hold. Her younger sister was apprenticed to the Healercraft. Although she didn’t Impress in the clutch she was Searched for, she elected to remain at the Weyr, and two turns later, she Impressed golden Ninneth.

A few turns after that, she had fallen in love with bronzerider C’lat, whose Joreth almost always flew Ninneth. They were widely viewed as the “beta pair” of Ista Weyr in a few short turns of establishing themselves. He was the wingsecond of Weyrleader Y'val’s wing, his tactical alter-ego, best friend, and younger half-brother. She often saw to the domestic duties of the Weyr, acting as liaison to the headwoman and sometimes holders, for Weyrwoman Seja preferred to focus on the business of fighting Thread and soaking up the glamour than the domestic side of her position.

Unfortunately, the idyllic state of affairs didn’t last. C’lat took ill in the early spring of 750th turn. It was a mysterious, lingering illness that was totally debilitating, taking away his ability to function in inexorable increments. Not even her Healer sister—by then a practiced journeywoman who had focused most of her training on plagues and epidemics, had any comfort or aid to give C’lat. He died by painful inches, which took a deep toll on M'ila. The goldrider tended to him devotedly the whole time, barely eating or sleeping herself, pausing only to fight thread until the Weyrwoman grounded her as a risk to herself and the rest of the wing.

When he finally died, to most of the people in the Weyr it came as something of a relief, albeit a regrettable one. But M'ila fell into a deep depression after his passing and despite the combined efforts of the Weyr personnel, could not be roused from it though she managed to go through the motions of threadfall and drills mostly out of habit. She was totally unsuited for her previous role as the de facto second in command of the Weyrwoman, and when the opportunity to send her to Igen Weyr arose, the Weyrleaders chose her as the gold to send from Ista, hoping that the change of scenery and new responsibilities would help break her from her funk -- and if not, at least she wouldn't be a liability on their Weyr with thread coming in a few short turns.


End file.
